The bad side of love
by Red Kisses And Dark Secrets
Summary: A mysterious figure turns up at the guild and seems to know Lucy he calls her 'Lucy-koi' What is up with Lucy's popularity with men these days? Im not good with summery's but please read it and maybe even review!
1. Mysterious figure at Fairy tail!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Hey this is my second story! YEAH

Gajeel: Why bother writing storys you'r storys suck!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: *sobs*

Lucy, Marijane, Levy, Erza and Juvia: *Death glares* Apologize!

Gajeel: NO WAY!

Lucy, Marijane, Levy, Erza and Juvia: *Crack knuckles and start running after Gajeel*

Gajeel: *Runs away while looking at Red Kisses And Dark Secrets* Im sorry!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: *Stops sobbing and Sticks her touge out then mouths the work loser to Gajeel*

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Aries pls!

Aries: I'm sorry! R&R for Red Kisses And Dark Secrets!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Thanks Aries and Some one do the Disclamier!

Happy: Red Kisses And Dark Secrets does not own FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Normal POV

Lucy sat at the bar of Fairy Tail absentmindedly sipping from her cup filled with Lemonade. Gray, who had noticed Lucy's lack of movement was attempting to bring Lucy back to Earth.

"Yo Luce? Anyone there?" Gray asked, waving his hands frantically in front of her face, only to get no response from the Blonde Stellar Spirit mage, until the sound of her phone's ringtone went off. She lifted her hand and grabbed her phone, lifting it to her ear. "Hello?" Lucy said in a questioning voice. A few minutes passed before Gray heard a muffled reply but he couldn't quite make out what it said. Lucy's phone slipped from her hand it fell and crashed on the Guild floor. Everyone shut up and turned to the cause of the noise.

Lucy jumped up from her stool at the bar and ran out the guild doors. The sound of the guild door slamming behind her still echoing around the large room.

Natsu asked the question that was in everyone's head, "What the hell just happened?" Natsu was looking around the room for someone that could answer his question but everyone was just as confused as he was.

Lucy's POV

I ran out of the guild as fast as I could. It's him I got a call from him it's been over 5 years since I last got a call from him. What is he doing here? Why did he call me? When did he get here? How long has he been here? So many unanswered questions! I've got to call him. I reached into my pocket for my phone, but it isn't there. I started panicing, I started looking through all my pockets seeing if I had miss placed it. But it wasn't there. Where did I last have it? Come on, think Lucy think... it was the... GUILD. I turn round and start heading back to the guild. I walk slowly not wanting to go back to the guild incase HE was there. But I need my phone.

Natsu's POV

Lucy just ran out of the guild doors. Still that one question in my mind. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! I was about to ask the same question when the noise in the guild started to pick up again. Well that can wait till later. I've got to find Luce. I turn around to the guild door. The guild do opens. I though it must be Luce coming back to get her phone. "Luce..." A mysterious figure is standing at the guild doors, looking around as if searching for someone in particular.

Lucy's POV

I'm now outside the guild. I open the door of the guild and set one foot inside. "LUCY-KOI!" Shouts an unknown voice. I turn around to be knocked over by a mysterious figure. Wait a second who the fuck is hugging me. I look up to see HIM.

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: What did you think? Did you like it?

Levy: That was really good but we have one question. Who was that guy that hugged Lu-chan and called her Lucy-koi?

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Thats a secret if you read the next chapter you'll find out! REVIEWS are what keep me going

Lucy: You heard people REVIEWS! REVIEW this story!

Plue: PLUUUUE

Lucy: *Picks up plue and hugs him* You heard Plue

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: PLS! REVIEW! I'll give you a COOKIE!


	2. Yamamoto Takahashi!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Hiya i'm back with a new chapter of 'The bad side of love'

Gajeel: Here we go again! *rolls eyes*

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: *death glare* SHUT UP!

Gajeel: No way!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: I'll get Levy!

Gajeel: *squeaks* I'll be quiet!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: *smiles widly* I would like to thank Otaku'25, Ai-Chwan, AnimeLover4LifeXD,AmaixRodo96 and TheCrossDresserWithNoGender

Happy: Please R&R!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Please, someone do the Disclaimer!

Wendy: Red Kisses And Sark Secrets does not own FAIRTY TAIL or it's CHARACTERS!

...

Lucy's POV

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled gaining the attention of every guild member. "I came to see you, Lucy-koi!" He said with that big smile plastered on his face. Then I noticed my lack of oxygen. " Can you get off me!" I said in a sweet but deadly tone. He blushed and jumped up wiping the invisible dirt of his trousers. He noticed that I was still lying on the guild floor so he offered me his hand. I hesitantly took his hand, he then pulled me of the ground. He was about to jump be again when we noticed some of the guild members had gathered around to see what all the fuss was about. "Lucy when will you introduce us to you'r handsome friend?" Mirajane asked innocently.

Mirajane's POV

"Lucy when will you introduce us to you'r handsome friend?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible so they wouldn't guess that I was coming up with a matchmaker scheme for Lucy and her friend. He was really handsome he was a little taller than Gray, he has messy black hair and ruby red eyes. "Sorry, this is Yamamoto Takahashi," Lucy stated with a straight face. "And i'm her b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d! Isn't that right Lucy-koi!" Excliamed Yamamoto smiling brightly at Lucy. "I'm-" Lucy started but didn't get to finish because I interrupted her. "That's great! You look so cute together!" I squealed. I could here muttering coming from the crowd around us or in other words, Natsu, Gray, Loki, Fried, Laxus and Gajeel. " You think so?" Yamamoto asked me while he snaked his arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Natsu's POV

This Yamamoto guy just comes in and claims MY Lucy to be his girlfriend. How come i've never seen him? Actually i've never even heard of him, his name has never escaped Lucy's lips. "You think so?" This Yamamoto guy asked. I was about to say no when he put his arm around Lucy's waist. I swear i'm going to punch him right in his pretty little face. Wait keep you'r cool NATSU. Yamamoto just kissed Lucy, HE just KISSED MY LUCY. That's it. He's going to get it.

? POV

"Leave my Lucy alone!" I yelled I could feel all eyes on me. CRAP! How am I going to get out of this one.

...

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Another cliffhanger! Anyway what did you think?

Gajeel: It sucked!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: I know I rused this one because I won't be able to update for a week so I rushed to update one more chapter before I go!

Lucy: It's ok but why am I always the one surrounded by boys. Not that i'm COMPLAINING!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: I change it to Levy or Erza if you want! Next time just ask!

Lucy: I don't mind it being me!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Sorry for the crappy chapter the next chapter will be better! I PROMISE! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!

Happy: Please review! *gives puppy dog eyes*

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: P.S. you can start voting for who you want Lucy to be with! It can be anyone! BYE BYE! LOVES YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Hiya i'm back with chapter 3! YEAH! This chapter will be longer!

Gajeel: LONGER! poor people that have to read this!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: You NEVER learn do you?

Gajeel: Nope! It's only because you suck!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Don't make me use my magic on you!

Gajeel: what magic!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: um... just... SHUT UP!

Yamamoto: Please R&R and Red Kisses And Dark Secrets does not own FAIRY TAIL or it's Characters!

...

Lucy's POV

"Leave my Lucy alone!" I heard a familiar voice yell but I couldn't quite make out who owned the voice. Everyone turned around including me and Yamamoto to see who the voice belonged to. When I turned around I was shocked the person who yelled out that I was his Lucy was no other than Freed. (I bet you never seen that coming! LOL!) He stood there in shock by what he just yelled out infront of the entire guild. "Freed do you have something that you'r not telling us?" asked no other than the match making Mirajane. I swear I saw a light pink blush creep up on his cheeks but only for a few seconds. "No I just... just.." Freed said before running out of the guild doors. I turned around to follow Freed and see if he had a fever from his sudden out burst. When someone grabbed my hand and pulled me against his chest. I didn't even have to look up to see who was hugging me from behind, I already knew. I looked up not to see Yamamoto but to see Loki. I actually though it was Yamamoto but it was Loki should of seen that coming. I shoved Loki of me and started walking away until I heard Loki start whining, "Lucy-hime how come he gets to hug you and I don't that's not fair?" I ignored him until I was glomped. (A glomp is a hug/tackel) "WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted I was really starting to get pissed by all the hugging today. I was lying on the guild floor with Yamamoto on top of me and yes that is a very akward position to be in. I looked up and guess who it was, come on guess, I bet you'll never get it right. It was DUN DUN DUN yes Yamamoto surprise surpise! "Get off me! NOW!" I bellowed at him and giving him a death glare and yet again gaining the attention of the guild. Seriously this is like DEJA VU. Yamamoto got of me and offered me his hand again but this time I slapped it. I stood up on my own. " LUCY-KOI are you alright?" questioned Yamamoto. "Just dandy!" I said the sarcasm dripping from my words. He started to pat me on the head. I was getting sick of bring treated like a baby.

Gray's POV

This guy is really starting to piss me off. Walking around like HE owns Lucy. I was just about to ask a question but Gajeel asked it before me. "Bunny-girl who is this _guy _and how does he now you?" Gajeel asked sounding pretty pissed of at the newcomer.

Lucy's POV

"Well you see Yamamoto was my Childhood friend and also my... " I stopped midsentence for two reasons to see if anyone actually cared, which they did and also I was abit embarrassed by what I was going to tell all my guild mates. "He was also my first _love_!" I replied the last word no more than a whisper. " What did you say?" questioned Wendy in her innocent voice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath still not opening her eyes, "I said he was my first love!" I basically yelled it this time. Even though I never opened my eyes I could feel everyones eyes were on me. I opened my left eye slightly to see everyone's blank faces. I opened my eyes fully. "KYAAA!" I could tell that was Mirajane telling us her fangirl meter was about to explode. "Tell us about you'r past, how you two meet!" Marijane yelled suddenly coming very interested in her back story. Should I share that with them. I heard another voice in my head saying 'Yes you should.' I turned around to face Yamamoto sending him a deathglare "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?" I yelled I was furious. I have told him so many times not to- "What did he do?" asked a very confused guild. Everyone wa either giving off that completely blank face are utterly confused look. "He was using his power on me!" I yelled, I was about to blow anymoment now. "But he didn't move!" comented Cana who I didn't even know was listening I though she was to busy spending time with her 'boyfriend.' I guess i'm going to have to explain Yamamoto's power to them, " Well you see Yamamoto's power allows him to read you'r thoughs and also talk to you through his mind," I said in a calm relaxed voice. I heard sniffing noises coming from next to me. I turned around to see Yamamoto crying. I was getting flustered I never liked seeing him cry. "What's wrong?, What did I do?, What happened?" I was getting more and more flustered as his cries got louder and louder. I didn't know what else to do so I walked up to him and hugged him. "Shhhh, calm down, It's alright, just tell me what happened." I said softly looking up in to his eyes. "Nothing happened. It's just after all these years you still remember my magic!" He cried out the last of the tears rolled down his cheeks. Seriously is that why he is crying? It's not that big. "Dude get over you'r self she has remembered bigger things about me like when my birthday is and my habit!" Gray yelled jealousy written all over his face. I let go of Yamamoto and started walking to the guild doors. "I'm going home it's late. Bye!" I mumbled before walking to the guild doors then abruptly stopped and turned around. A few people in the guild turned to look at me. "Yamamoto where are you staying?" I asked wondering if had a place to stay. "The Fairy Tail dorms?" He said in a more questiong tone. "That won't do, you will have to come and leave with me!" I turned around again going to wait outside before leaving I added, "Hurry and get you'r stuff, i'll be waiting outside!" I waved to the rest of the guild. "But Lucy-koi I ca-" He started but I interrupted him. " No but's just come on!" I yelled before leaving the guild.

...

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: I'm on a roll three chapters in two days! It's also abit longer! I THINK! :/

Happy: Well what did you think please review and tell Red Kisses And Dark Secrets!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: Hope you enjoyed it and lift a free cookie from here! *points at a pile of cookie boxes*

Gajeel: I actually liked thia chapter! I appered and got to call Lucy-koi, Bunny-girl!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: *rolls eyes* idio- wait did you just call Lucy, Lucy-koi?

Gajeel: NO!

Red Kisses And Dark Secrets: What ever you say! Well anyway thanks to the people taking up there time to read this and also review this! c'ya all soon!


End file.
